Blizzard (Winter314)
Blizzard || ♂ || He/Him || Ice This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Blizzard is a young male IceWing and member of the Sapphire Winglet. He is friends with Cowry and generally the one that keeps her from storming into crazy situations without thought. __TOC__ Appearance Blizzard’s main scales are pale cyan. They’re darker on his back, limbs and wings. Both his underbelly and his wing membranes are a clear white colour. His horns are long, smooth and slightly curved downward. They are white just as his crooked claws. He has small ears. Blizzard’s sclera is black while his irises are dark icy blue. He has spikes of various shades of greyish blue on his back. Blizzard has light blue freckles on his wings, shoulder, legs and beneath his eyes. Human AU Human!Blizzard is a tall pale teenager with small freckles. His hair is spiky with white and blue spikes. His eyes are blue. He wears a light blue shirt with greyish blue stripes on the side, blue pants, and over it a white coat made of fur. Personality Blizzard is a short-tempered, slightly arrogant IceWing, shaped by the hybris of his father Frostbite and his strict upbringing. Blizzard appears to care for noone, but himself in first line, putting his own needs over others. The dragonet also has a struggle to express any kind of feelings including compassion for others. He feels things, but anger is probably the only feeling he can express outwardly. Blizzard doesn’t show his fears and is quite brave, but he usually isn’t willing to get into dangerous situations for no reason. He prefers to be alone and read scrolls. He is also a sceptic, and questions many things that seem off to him. Abilities/Skills * Ice Breath - Unlike other tribes IceWings are able to not breathe fire, but instead a cold deadly stream called frostbreath. As you would assume the cold semi-liquid can freeze objects and enemies. It can also be used to put out fires. * Cold immunity - IceWings have evolved to withstand subzero temperatures. They also have a far lower body temperature, emitting cold from their silvery scales. They are also more resistant to frostbreath. * Claws - IceWings have very sharp jagged claws which first of all allow them to grip on icy surfaces easier, but they're also very good for tearing apart meat - and enemies if needed. * Weakness to Heat - While IceWings gained immunity to the cold thanks to evolution, they have also become weaker to its opposite: Heat and Fire. They are far more hurt by fire than other tribes, and don't do very well in heat. Relationships Cowry Friend || Positive Cowry is the first dragon Blizzard had felt any compassion for. She is kind and generous, even though her constant optimism and her thirst for adventure can become annoying to Blizzard, he still enjoys her companionship. And there had been more than one instance of her pissing off the IceWing. He values her friendship also because she is his first non-IceWing friend. Frostbite Father || Negative The relationship between Blizzard and his father is not how a relationship between son and father should be. Frostbite had always been a strict single father, not afraid of giving his dragonets harsh punishment. Blizzard isn't sure whether Frostbite can actually stand any of them and honestly is confused as to why this grumpy arrogant IceWing got dragonets in the first place. It's obvious that Blizz doesn't think highly of his dad. Trivia A blizzard is a storm with dry, driving snow, strong winds, and intense cold. Gallery File:Blizzard ref by winter.png|By Winter314 File:Blizzard headshot by winter.png|By Winter314 Blizzardwisteria.png|By Wisteria~Solstice Blizzard pixel.png Human au protagonist.png Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Winter314)